


Eres Mia

by Doucheflamingo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doucheflamingo/pseuds/Doucheflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a warlord can get jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres Mia

The padding of my bare feet echoed throughout the walls of the silent castle. It was early morning, although I could hardly tell with the island’s infinite cloud cover.

Mihawk always woke up early, especially now that he was training Zoro. Of course he told me I could stay in bed and sleep in, but I got up anyway. I wouldn’t send him out training on an empty stomach. I could always go back to bed afterwards.

As if my body was used to waking up so early I even managed to get up before Mihawk. Having some extra time, I took a shower and got dressed before I headed downstairs.

Making my way to the kitchen, I started on breakfast. I scrambled some eggs with a few vegetables thrown in, toasted some bread, and set out the plates.

Zoro dragged his body into the dining room and sat down.

“Good morning Zoro.”

All I got was a mumble from him as he began eating his breakfast. He wasn’t a morning person, that was for sure. Giggling to myself, I went back upstairs to tell Mihawk breakfast was ready.

I looked in the bedroom, but he wasn’t there. Light seeped out from the bathroom door and I headed towards it. I slowly opened it and peered inside to find him at the sink.

Realizing he was shaving, I stood still and watched. I had never seen him shave before. This was kind of exciting.

His blade glided smoothly over his face, entrancing me. He was so good with swords, I never even thought about what he could do with a razor. The image of him brandishing a straight razor brought a smile to my face and I let out a light chuckle.

“Something funny, mi querida?”

I startled at his voice and pressed my back against the wall. Embarrassed by being caught, my cheeks flushed light pink.

He set down the razor, rinsed his face, and dried it with a hand towel.

“Umm, breakfast is ready. If you’re hungry.”

He approached me and placed his hand on my hip. “Gracias. Will you be returning to bed?”

“Yeah, just leave the dishes in the sink. I’ll get to them later.”

He placed his lips on my forehead. I stretched my arms around him and pressed my face into his bare chest.

“Don’t go killing him, okay.”

I felt his lips turn into a small smile.

“He’s too stubborn to die.”

Mihawk swept me up in his arms and lay me in the bed. I sat up for one more kiss. Mihawk’s lip quirked up into a smile as he placed his lips on mine.

“Dulces sueños, querida.” With that, he left the room, silently closing the door.

My eyes became heavy and before long I was fast asleep.

\- not long afterwards -

Something grabbed my body and began shaking it back and forth.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS!”

I sat up and opened my eyes, coming face to face with Perona. “Uhhh, what?”

“Come on!”

Perona’s arm latched even tighter on mine and began dragging me downstairs. Arriving downstairs, she continued leading me to the main entrance of the castle. The whole time she was mumbling under her breath about “dumb swordsmen” and “idiots with pointy sticks”. Still confused as to what was going on, I just followed her dumbly.

Arriving in the foyer, my eyes landed on a bloodied Zoro sitting on the floor. Blood continued to pool around him, as he just sat there. Did nothing faze him?

“Zoro! What happened?”

He looked over to me, face bored. “Oh, I accidentally got hit in the head.” Just as he said, there was a large gash over his eye.

I wrenched free from Perona’s grasp and ran to his side. “Perona, I need a first aid kid, now!”

She nodded and hovered off to get what I needed.

“This is bad…” I ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of my dress and pressed it to the wound. He let out a small hiss of pain and I apologized softly.

Perona made her way back with the medical supplies and I quickly got to work.

The following hours were a blur of blood and bandages. The whole time Zoro never once complained about the pain. He simply sat there and took it, almost as if he didn’t feel it. I finally managed to stop the bleeding and promptly bandaged it. Now he was in bed, resting.

The next few days I was by his side, my inner mother hen taking over. I had to constantly remind him to stay in bed. His body needed it’s rest and training would only make things worse. I even took all of his meals to him and helped him take care of himself.

The whole time I hardly saw Mihawk around. It was only at dinner and at night when we went to bed. He’d pull me close and kiss me good night. I hadn’t had time to ask if anything was wrong. But he was still very attentive to me at night, so I hadn’t thought much of it.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair off and threw on a nightie. As I made my way to the bed, arms shot out and wrapped themselves around me.

“There you are, mi cielo.”

I turned around to find his eyes gazing strongly into mine. “Mihawk…”

He placed his face in the crook of my neck and started trailing light kisses on my skin.

“Is something wrong?”

He didn’t respond to my question, but simply continued placing kisses along my jaw.

Mihawk maneuvered my body to the bed and lay me down. His hand snaked its way up my nightie and started rubbing circles on my hip. His lips worked their way down to my chest as his other hand cupped my cheek.

Stifling the sighs threatening to leave my lips, I asked him if everything was alright.

“Eres mía.”

I didn’t speak Spanish, but I could tell what that meant. My brain started running, trying to figure out why he had been distant for the past few days, and now this?

“You kissed him.”

“Huh?” I began to think over the past few days. I had been running around taking care of Zoro so much I didn’t quite remember what all had happened.

Kiss him…

I faintly remembered kissing Zoro on his temple as he went to bed last night. Everything clicked into place and a soft “oh” left my lips. “You’re jealous.”

Mihawk’s lips paused and his fingers stilled. His head lifted up and he gazed into my eyes. “He doesn’t deserve tus besos.”

His lips claimed mine. Possessiveness could be felt as they moved against my own, as if he was trying to communicate without speaking.

“Esos son míos,” he whispered against my lips. His hand gripped my hip firmly as the other pressed me against him.

I grabbed his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet mine once again. “Mihawk, there’s no reason to be jealous. The poor guy just lost his eye. And I might have let my mother instincts take over a bit,” I trailed off.

Mihawk’s eyes softened at my explanation. “Querida, do you want children?”

My face heated up at his question. “Uhhh, hehe, I don’t know.”

Of course I wanted children, but I didn’t want to burden him with them. It would be selfish of me.

“If you wanted some, you simply had to ask.”

I couldn’t help but smile at his reply. I swung my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He responded in kind and kissed the top of my head. “Deberíamos empezar.”

“Huh?”

He looked down at my curious face and smiled at me. “We should get started.”

The blush found its way back to my face and I hid my face in his chest.

“No te preocupes. We have plenty of time.”


End file.
